Forget Me Not
by 1assbuttgirljdb
Summary: months later and still no sign of cas , until the boys walk into a dinner , but wait, why is cas acting like he doesn't know them ? and who is this mystery girl? *my virsion on s9* destiel x
1. Cas?

"come on dean let's go"

"okay smantha i'm coming "sam glared at dean ,"bitch" ..."jerk"

"huh! i think we have a case at the next town" "oh yeah" "yeah, , a few kids went missing last month , they were found

yesterday and get this, they were all wearing girls clothes " "ahh yeah ,wow "

"Dean did you lsn to anything i just said ?" Sam said with bitchface #3 "yeah you said blah blah missing blah blah blah

girls " dean said while smirking at the menu "eat me " "thank you but i'd rather eat this burger , yum!" Sam rolled his eyes .

"hello , welcome can i get you anything? "a deep gravelly voice said , Sam's eyes grow wider as he looked up to meet

that familiar voice "yeah i would like a burger and a beer "dean was too busy with the menu to notice Sam's frozen body

only after a few secs passing did he look up at Sam "dude would you order already! I'm dying here" but when Sam didn't

move an inch he looked up to see only to freeze in return.

"umm did i come at a bad time ? i could come back later!? " "no no I'm sorry i spaced out ,umm i would like a chicken

salad , thanks" "o k coming right up " after he left Sam looked at dean knowing how he's feeling "de.." Sam tried to say

but dean got up and went to the bathroom .

splashing his face , dean looked at his reflection , his head running a mile but he knew he had to stop for he could feel his

feelings resurfacing , he looked one more time at the man in the mirror then went back .

"dude what the hell ? "Dean sat down, " i don't know" "maybe we're seeing things" dean tried to reassure both of them

but really himself , they turned around to look at him " well that's cas alright " .

"here's your burger , beer and salad , anything else i can get you ? " "no thanks " sam tried to act normal , cas was about

to respond when "cassie my man " a red head came and slapped cas's ass and put his arm around his shoulder...


	2. lola ?

"it's castiel , and you're late again" cas said unfazed , dean on the other hand was trying so hard no jump on the redhead

even though his head's saying*kill kill kill*

"i dont care if i'm late , not scared " "SCOTT SEAVER YOU BETTER GET YOUR WHITE SCOTTISH ASS IN THERE AND

START COOKING " "yes sir" a scared scott said walking away . "hey" dean heard a smirking cas say "hey babe " a girl

came and kissed cas , dean's eyes grow wider , sam was speechless ,"well well well look what the wind brought to my

dinner " she said ,cas looked at her but knew better to ask , cause he knows she'll tell him later "well ok i have to go back

to work " cas walked away , dean eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the kitchen's door .

"im sorry but you know us ?" sam asked " of course , who havent heard of the famous winchester brothers "she smiled

"well im sam " she chuckled "i know im lola " sam smiled and shook her hand .

"scott bring the apple pie over here " scott came and handed the pie " here ,on the house , i heard that daiana here loves

pie " sam laughed " thanks thats nice of you " "anything anytime " , "so u seem pretty close with ..um castiel " "ohh yeah

i've known him for like ever , he's the best " lola smiled looking at cas , "do you know him ? i dont think i ever heard him

talk about u " lola smirked cause dean looked like he was about to kill himself "we met but i guess he forgot " sam's

disappointed tone made lola's heart break "im sure he does , just needs some refreshing "lola's hand landed on sam's

shoulder reassuring him and only him .

"well , i have to go work , goodbye for now sam but if you need anything you know where to find me" sam smiled back at

her , "dean" she glared walking away .

" no way in hell i would let you hurt cas again you dickless ass " lola said to herself

"hey babe?" "yeah!" cas looked up ,"stay away from dean ok!" cas crossed his eyebrows

"who?" she nodded in sam and dean's direction " well which one? the one with green eyes or the long hair ?"

"oh great you're already falling again" she cursed "what?" "nth . that guy, you see him ?" cas nodded sadly " stay

away ,he's bad news " her tone was clear on demanding , cas frowned "..." .


	3. Chapter 3

Cas frowned "but he doesn't look like it, I know I just met him but I just …." He looked at Dean and sighed dreamily,

"EWWW no, take it from me he's only gonna hurt you " Lola Looked like she was gonna puke looking back and forth

between Cas and dean "he's done it once he'll do it again " she said to herself , Cas looked at her ready to ask but she

stopped him " just please stay away from him , for me babe " Cas sighed at her puppy eyes " well ok , for you " she

smiled looking into his eyes she kissed him .

"Ok, that's it" dean got up, heading to the kissing couple , Lola smirked into the kiss looking at dean and broke away

"hey , Cas right ?" "Yeah" out of breath he replied both from the kiss and dean ACTUALLY speaking to him "ok imma go

now babe later" she give him a poke and a warning look to which Cas nodded to sadly, "dean " she glared then left . Cas

moved uncomfortably under dean's piercing stare and likewise with dean , until finally dean his throat " so umm would

you like to hang out later? " dean waited For Cas to laugh and say *jokes on you haha * but instead he said "I …cant I'm

afraid I'm Busy today but maybe someday …" Cas looked at dean sadly, god knew how much he Wanted to say yes but

he promised, "oh ok" dean turned and out of the door as fast as he Can. "and that… was my ride" Sam sighed.

Hours later dean found himself sitting in a bar, still staring at his untouched beer, finally Dean was able to collect himself

enough to leave. He showed up atthe dinner and cursedIt for being closed, he was about to leave when he heard noises

at the back , his hunter Instincts kicking in as he reached for his gun, as he walked closer the sounds got clearer Until

finally "and then Cas froze and had this look of uncomfortable fear" he heard Lola Say followed by Sam's laugh, finally a

camp fair came into view, Lola, Sam and Cas were Sitting around it .dean cleared his throat and all eyes were eyes on him.


End file.
